Opposites
'''Opposites '''is the twentieth episode of TLOM, and the fourth part of Chapter Two. Synopsis When Charmcaster mistakenly frees Gim from the Opposite Realm, Gim forms an alliance with her to stop Mig without any more further delays. Plot Inside of an alternate realm in the universe... Many different shapes and objects are seen scattered around and/or mixed together. At a large, pink, castle-like building, pink flames and many other random objects are seen around inside. A large stone bed is also seen, and pink mana sculptures and rock guardians are seen outside. The door glowed and flashed. A symbol appeared on top of it. Charmcaster stepped out of the door. Angrily, she raised her arms into the air. The door shut. (Charmcaster): Watch the gate. The Alpha Rune has reached its full potential. The guards nodded and stepped in front of it. Charmcaster walked down a large pathway. She stopped at the dead end of the pathway and looked forward. (Charmcaster): The Alpha Rune... She quickly gasped. She then screamed out in rage. The pathway began to shake and crumble. Wind picked up intensely. Her castle shook around uneasily. The guards looked up to see it falling. (Charmcaster): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! WHO STOLE IT!! She angrily floated up into the air and looked around. Her guardians glowed and floated up around her. She hurled them together and threw them down, dead. (Charmcaster): WHOLE STOLE THE ALPHA RUNE? WHERE IS IT!!! AHHHH! Her palms glowed. Ledgerdomain began to shake and turn black. It then began to shrink and crumble all over. She faced into the sky and raised her arms up. Her eyes glowed. (Charmcaster): NO ONE. STEALS. FROM. ME! She blasted a large array of mana into the skyline. The sky glowed white and began to swirl as she blasted. Lightning sparks began to rain down. The white spiral began to grow even bigger. (Charmcaster): URRGHHH!! I DON'T SENSE IT HERE. Just then, the white flashed black and white. She stopped blasting it and floated, watching. A large light flashed and the swirl was gone. She landed on the pathway and looked around. (Charmcaster): ...I can sense you. A figure stood glowing behind Charmcaster. The figure was knealing down on one knee and facing the ground. She turned. (Charmcaster): Who are you? The figure raised its head up. Its eyes narrowed and glared. The white flashed away from the figure. Gim was revealed. He stood up straight and rubbed his jacket. He fixed his cuffs. Charmcaster's hands glowed. (Gim): Well, this place is interesting. (Charmcaster): MIGUEL! She hurled Gim at her crumbled castle and held him there with a mana claw. Gim tried to move. She floated towards him. The sky began to swirl and wind picked up. (Gim): Miguel? You seem to hate this guy. (Charmcaster): Don't play dumb with ME. (Gim): Let go of me. Charmcaster raised Gim up into the air and began to distort his body. He was wrapped up in tentacles and squeezed. (Charmcaster): WHERE IS MY ALPHA RUNE. A large blue flash came from inside the bundle of tentacles. Nega Lavalamp sizzled through the bundles and dropped down, glaring at Charmcaster. He fired a large wave of blue flame at her. She floated into the air and zapped him with intense mana rays that destroyed the bridge. Lavalamp threw a large fireball at her direction, hitting her. He ran over to her and grabbed her tight. He transformed back. (Gim): I believe you know Mig. (Charmcaster): Agh... (Gim): Relax. I am not him. Not even CLOSE. I hate him as well. (Charmcaster): AGHHHHH!! She exploded with a large pink shockwave. Gim flew back. Charmcaster held him into the ground and began to crush his lungs. She floated above him, glaring. (Gim): I am not Mig. Charmcaster's eyes glowed. She stopped the grip of the vines crushing him and landed. (Charmcaster): ...What exactly do you want with me, Gim. Gim ripped out of the vines and stood up. (Gim): You brought me here on accident I presume. (Charmcaster): Why should I trust you in any way? (Gim): I'm getting to that. You and I both have a hatred for Mig...we are also both extremely powerful. I know so much about Mig, and you know his weaknesses and where he is at every second of the day. Charmcaster pondered. She crossed her arms and floated. (Charmcaster): I agree so far. (Gim): What I want with you is to be an ally. An ally for this day. (Charmcaster): Hm. (Gim): We can kill Mig so easily. You and I together, come on, that has to sound good to you. (Charmcaster): That's not all what I want. (Gim): You want the Alpha Rune, right? Well that's obviously on Earth. Charmcaster smiled. (Charmcaster): Deal. Gim turned and looked up into the sky. Charmcaster's eyes closed. She opened them, and they had a pink glow. The Door to Anywhere flashed by on the pathway and opened up. (Charmcaster): Betray me and I will end you with a blink of an eye. (Gim): Understood. Charmcaster ran towards the door. Gim followed from behind. Charmcaster ran in. Gim smirked slightly and also ran in. The door then disappeared and vanished from Ledgerdomain. ---- Meanwhile, on Earth... Mig was sitting in the underground subway of Central City on a bench. Many people were lining up around the schedules and talking amongst themselves. Mig looked around. (Announcer): SOUTH CENTRAL CITY TO NORTH CENTRAL CITY. BOARDING NOW. Mig got up quickly and ran inside the busy. Many people piled in. The doors began to shut. A large explosion rocked the shuttle back and forth. People began to get frantic and scream. Mig saw the lights flicker and felt another explosion hit the shuttle. He ran to a window. (Officer): No kid, you may not exit this vessel. (Mig): Are you blind? I'm looking curiously. (Officer): None of that either. Mig shoved the officer out of the way and saw smoke and fire everywhere. He felt the shuttle begin to shake and thud. He looked around. The shuttle suddenly exploded through the middle. The front end rocketed off uneasily, leaving people stuck on the back end. Mig was on the front end. He ran to the breaking hole and looked. (Mig): WHAT'S GOING ON?? Mig looked around to see no passengers in his part of the shuttle. He turned around and felt another thud. He ran to the front end of the corridor he was in and opened the door. (Mig): Hello? Who's operating this? Mig saw the dead driver hanging off the shuttle tracks. The body then slipped off and rolled. Mig ran quickly to the wheel. He saw a lady trying to steer the wheel. (Mig): ...How are you not hurt? (Lady): HEY!! COULD YOU HELP ME? (Mig): Who are you? Wait, you aren't the driver. Or... The lady turned to face Mig. She smiled and extended her hand out. (Lady) Carly. And you are? Mig quickly grabbed onto the brakes and yanked them back. He struggled. Carly helped him and steered the wheel to the side, causing the shuttle to turn and slowly stop. (Carly): PHEW. That was a close one. (Mig): ...Yea, it was. Mig saw a dashing figure on the corner of his eye. He quickly turned to see nothing. Carly grabbed his shoulders and set him down on the passenger's seat. She smiled. (Carly): Let's wait for the emergency crew. (Mig): Who REALLY are you? (Carly): We met before, remember? We went to the same middle school and had the same teacher, Mrs. Julson. She was such a pain. Glad to be out of her hair. (Mig): Wait. You're Carly Johannason? (Carly): Yea, see? Told you you'd remember who I am. Mig narrowed his eyes. Carly turned back to see emergency vehicles driving towards them. She got up and waved her arms to get the attention of the drivers. Police and medics came out. (Carly): Alright, they'll help you. Your arm looks like it's gashed. I have to go. Maybe we can chat later? (Mig): Ummm. Carly opened Mig's palm up and pressed her finger down. The police officers jumped into the shuttle and looked at Mig and Carly. (Officer): You two alright? (Mig): Hey...it's you. Tobin Bryant. (Tobin): Miguel Tenison, as I live and breathe. I haven't seen you in a long time. Too long in fact. Carly smiled and began to walk away. She let go of Mig's palm. (Carly): Bye Mig! Good to see you again. Mig waved. Tobin looked over him. (Tobin): You seem fine to me. That gash should be fine. Anyway, tell Daniel I said hey. Hope you guys are doing well, yea? (Mig): Yes, thanks, you too. Tobin walked away and waved. Mig waved back. He saw the police cars begin to dart away. Mig felt his palm burning. He held his hand up to him and saw a symbol on his hand. (Mig): Agh...what the heck... ---- Carly walked further down the tunnel. She stopped, turned around, and saw the cars out of sight. She then held her arms out, glowed all pink, and turned her image back into Charmcaster. (Charmcaster): I'm here, it's fine. You don't have to hide all the time you know. Nega Dragonfly turned tangible and stepped forward. He flashed eerily blue and transformed back into Gim. (Gim): Well I'm not a master magician who can choose whoever to look like at any given moment. So, did he buy the whole Carly act? I must say, you weren't too impressive. (Charmcaster): Oh shut the hell up. I'm not here to do acting. (Gim): I see. Did you at least mark him with the tracking symbol? (Charmcaster): I'm not an imbecile. (Gim): Don't push me. (Charmcaster): Ugh. Yes, I did. Happy now? Gim smiled. (Gim): Indeed. Just then, a flashlight shot over Gim and Charmcaster. Tobin's partner stepped out of the car and aimed two large pistols at them. He slowly walked forward. (Officer): PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR RIGHT NOW. (Gim): Oh, that's a bad idea. (Officer): And why is that? Gim stepped forward and smiled. He held his arms out and transformed into Nega Gemspade. He lifted his arms up into the air. Diamond exploded out of the ground and smashed the officer on the tunnel ceiling. The officer screamed. (Nega Gemspade): That's why. He threw his arms back. The diamonds quickly retreated back into the ground. The officer fell smack down. Charmcaster walked over to him. (Charmcaster): Oh dear, you ok? He lifted his head. Her arms glowed. She lifted him into the air and killed him instantly. His body fell. (Nega Gemspade): Get us out of here already. Charmcaster lifted her arms into the air and glowed. Her and Nega Gemspade disappeared with a large pink flash. ---- Later on, above ground... Tobin's police car was driving uphill towards Dan's base. Mig was in the passenger seat, looking out. (Mig): So...I bet you're wondering why I told you to come this way. (Tobin): Little bit. I've known your uncle since elementary school and he's always been secretive. In fact, I still keep in touch with him. I was there the day your parents were killed. (Mig): I...don't like to talk about them. (Tobin): Sorry. But I distinctly remember meeting you when you were just 6 and then later on when you were 10. Look at you now. 17 years old. I bet you've seen crimes happen before. You know Klemer, correct? (Mig): More than you know. (Tobin): What do you mean? Mig unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. (Mig): Thanks for the ride. (Tobin): Is it alright if I come in and say hello to my old friend? (Mig): We're busy. (Tobin): Miguel, what's going on? You're acting like something's bothering you. What are you hiding? Like I said, I've known Dan for years and I know how he acts. (Mig): I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, I guess. Mig walked towards the base door. Tobin narrowed his eyes and backed out of the base area. Mig opened the door and shut it quickly. Tobin stopped his car and got out. He ran stealthily to the side of the base. Inside, Mig walked towards Dan who was sitting at the computer terminal. (Mig): Tobin says hi. (Dan): Tobin? Haven't seen him for a little while. How is he? (Mig): Perfect. The subway was blown up today. I think someone's after me. (Dan): ...When? (Mig): Not too long ago. I think Carly tried to kill me. She was randomly there, but she was acting weird. She wrote a symbol on my palm. Dan looked at Mig's palm and then quickly turned to the computer. (Dan): Carly...? (Mig): Doesn't matter. You don't know her as much as I do. Outside, Tobin peaked through the window. He saw the computer and all the advanced technology. He then quickly ducked under the windowsill and heard a noise coming from the sky. (Tobin): Hm. He ran back and aimed his gun into the air. Just then, the entire base exploded and erupted in flames. Tobin sprinted to his car, jumped in, and backed up. He then got out. (Tobin): DANIEL! MIGUEL! Tobin sprinted to the fire and looked around. He turned to see Charmcaster disguised as Carly once more climb out of her car and stare at the fiery mess, stunned. (Charmcaster Carly): OH MY GOD. WHAT HAPPENED??? (Tobin): You can't be here miss. This is a federal investigation. Charmcaster's eyes glowed pink. She raised her palm up and threw Tobin away. He slammed into his car hard. Charmcaster floated into the air and faced the fire. (Charmcaster Carly): THANATIS ICATIS EXODUS. A large tornado blasted across the fire and blew away all the smoke and fire. She quickly landed and smiled. Surprised, she saw a diamond shield surrounding the ground. It went away. Gemspade stood, holding an injured and unconscious Dan. (Gemspade): AGH. Charmcaster sprinted to Gemspade and looked at him, faking being surprised and shocked. Mig transformed back and sighed. He looked at her disguised as Carly. (Mig): Alright, guess you found out. (Charmcaster Carly): YOU'RE...ALL THOSE ALIENS. OH MY GOD. (Mig): Ugh, this is why I never tell anyone but those who know. (Charmcaster Carly): No no. It's AMAZING! Come with me. Mig looked at her and saw her eyes flash pink. He stepped back. (Mig): You aren't Carly... (Charmcaster Carly): What do you mean? (Mig): The symbols, the two explosions, the random tornado, the glowing pink eyes...and you just happen to be tangled up in every one of those things. So, Charmcaster, might as well show yourself. Charmcaster laughed. She glowed and turned to her real self. (Charmcaster): Cute, you found out. (Mig): Not too smart. Did you want to make it this obvious? (Charmcaster): It wasn't my inital plan. And besides, you act like I'm the idiot here. (Mig): I think I've had enough of you already. Mig pressed the Gammatrix and slammed it down. He transformed into Ro-dent and jumped at her. She threw mana discs at him, causing him to fall down. She then flew into the air and blasted at him. Ro-dent slammed into the charred ground and groaned. She surrounded him in a mana shield. Ro-dent smashed it. (Charmcaster): We shouldn't stay here. It isn't safe :/ (Ro-dent): Urgh. Tobin opened his eyes and looked forward. He began to slowly rise. She smiled and raised her arms up. Both of them flashed away and appeared inside a warehouse with storage boxes and many other containers were seen. Two garage doors on the opposites ends of the building suddenly began to close. (Ro-dent): Charmcaster, this isn't like you. He looked around to see that she had vanished. Mig transformed back and walked around. (Mig): Alright then, go ahead and trap me here. He went to the left end of the warehouse and knocked on the door. (Voice): You aren't alone here, Mig. I wouldn't every trap you all by yourself. Mig turned around. Gim jumped off a chain and looked at him, smiling. He crossed his arms and faced Mig. Mig quickly narrowed his eyebrows and glared. (Mig): Oh. You. (Gim): You, too. Ah how I missed you so! Aren't you happy for this reunion? (Mig): Yea sure. How's life going with you? (Gim): Perfect. Mig looked at the Deltatrix. He quickly opened his eyes a bit. Gim smiled. (Gim): Oh this? I used a little something to restore it to its original form...but BETTER. He switched the dial on it three times; it popped open. Pink energy was seen swirling all around inside and glowing brightly. Charmcaster quickly opened the door. (Charmcaster): GIM. Gim quickly turned to see Charmcaster flying towards him. She landed and raised his arm out; her palm glowed. She flung Gim at the other garage door. (Gim): Are you confused again? (Charmcaster): You have my Alpha Rune. (Gim): It seems you aren't as dumb as you look. Well played. Charmcaster angrily yelled out. The entire warehouse fell apart and tumbled. Mig was also lifted into the air by her other arm. Mig quickly transformed into Fantasm. (Charmcaster): GIVE ME THE ALPHA RUNE. Gim transformed into Nega Lavalamp again. He hurled a fireball at her, releasing his own grip. He ran at Mig, clenched him tightly and threw him at the ground. Fantasm quickly floated off the ground and shot out a claw. Nega Lavalamp jumped to the side to dodge and held onto the ground. Lava blazed out and struck Fantasm. Fantasm fell back. (Nega Lavalamp): How's your luck right now? (Fantasm): Why kill me if you have something better? (Nega Lavalamp): Like I would forget what you did to me. Charmcaster flew up into the air. She blasted Mig's Gammatrix with a large magical blast, causing him to automatically transform back. She levitated Gim into the air. Gim transformed into Nega Puncherbot. (Nega Puncherbot): YOU WON'T GET IT. THERE'S NO USE ANYMORE. IT'S POWERLESS. (Charmcaster): Powerless? You can't LIE TO ME!!!! Mig pressed the Gammatrix, which wouldn't work. He ran over to Charmcaster. (Mig): It seems you two are having a bit of some drama. Charmcaster blasted him with a large mana shockwave. Mig exploded back. Gim transformed back and fell to the ground. Charmcaster uppercutted him and spun him around. She glowed brightly and floated into the sky. (Mig): What... Charmcaster hurled Gim to her. The Deltatrix glowed. She manipulated it off Gim's wrist and hurled him at the ground. She then floated down and held it. The Alpha Rune ripped out of it. (Gim): Urgh... She placed it around her neck and glowed intensely. (Charmcaster): POWERLESS? Mig ran over to her. She grabbed his arm and twisted it. (Mig): AGH. (Charmcaster): Killing both of you is too much of a delight. Sorry Gim, deal's off now. You piece of crap. I trusted you, but we all make mistakes I guess. (Gim): Yes, we do. Gim grabbed the Deltatrix and put it back on his wrist. He smirked. (Gim): If you want to kill me...well, go ahead and try. My Deltatrix is powerless anyways. (Charmcaster): So be it. She floated into the air. Her hands covered in sparking mana. The sky began to swirl and the wind began to rise. Mig quickly got up and looked at Gim. Mig looked at her. (Mig): IT'S A TRAP. (Charmcaster): I am CHARMCASTER. I RULE LEDGERDOMAIN. I CONQUERED GREAT EVIL IN MY TIME. I AM THE NIECE OF THE MAKER OF ALL MAGIC IN EXISTENCE. YOU THINK ANYTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY? Mig jumped onto her. (Mig): STOP IT. HE'S DECIEVING YOU. Charmcaster threw Mig at the ground. She aimed at Gim. Mig grabbed the Gammatrix and saw it glow blue. He glared over at Gim. Gim looked at him and smiled. (Mig): No... (Gim): Ah, you two are way too easy to fool. Charmcaster looked at him. (Charmcaster): Wait... She felt her power growing stronger. Gim opened up the Deltatrix and saw some magic glowing around. (Gim): As you can see, I still have power left. Just enough to force you two to fullfil my plan. He raised his Deltatrix into the air. Charmcaster, forced, blasted directly at it at the same moment Mig blasted a large blue ray from his Gammatrix at it. Gim raised his left arm up. (Mig): What are you doing... (Gim): Just a moment please. Charmcaster's mana and the Gammatrix energy morphed together and shot exactly at the Deltatrix core. Gim raised his left arm over it and slammed down as the two energies hit. A giant shockwave dissolved the warehouse and blew up many other buildings. A few cars also exploded. Mig and Charmcaster laid on the ground. They got up and saw a giant blue orb glowing and swirling. (Gim): Thank you... His voice echoed eerily and boomed. The blue energy dissolved away. His whole body was grey, white, and different shades of blue. He had a mixture of Puncherbot and Lavalamp arms, with the pads of Bullhorns and stripes of Ro-dent. His chest resembled a mix of Fantasm's and Spiker's mixed. His legs were covered in robotic ice with acidic spots. He had the wings of Sting Ray/Dragonfly, the tail of Warpspeed, and the spikes of Gemspade. His head resembled Gammahand's, and he had spikes as his eyebrows and two on his chin. Free-flowing flames also extended from it. He also had the robotic plates of AHDO on his chest, with a twisted Deltatrix symbol embedded on his right stomach. (Mig): NO. Gim laughed and aimed his arms at Mig. He fired a giant sonic ray at him. Mig jumped out of the way and fell down. The sonic ray struck a building in Central City. It exploded and began to fall. (Gim): LOOK AT ME NOW MIG. JUST TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT ME! He fired concentrated fire and sonic rays from both of his arms. Many buildings and cars around Mig exploded. Mig turned to see that Charmcaster had vanished. Mig pressed the Gammatrix. Gim sped at him and grabbed him by the neck. (Mig): AGHHHHH!! (Gim): Look how easy you are. And hopeless. You're simply pathetic. He slammed Mig into the ground, creating a deep crater. Major Events *Ledgerdomain is seen. *Charmcaster and Gim team up. *Tobin Bryant is introduced. *The base is destroyed. Characters *Mig Tenison *Clepron Stargo *Dan Tenison *Tobin Bryant Villains *Charmcaster *Gim Aliens By Gim *Lavalamp (x2) *Dragonfly (cameo) *Gemspade *Puncherbot By Mig *Gemspade *Ro-dent *Fantasm Trivia Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons